Hear my soul speak
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de DarkmoonSigel] Un UA qui présente une des manières qu'auraient eues Will et Hannibal de se rencontrer, puisqu'ils connaissent Alana tous les deux. Un dîner qui tourne terriblement mal, ou terriblement bien... À vous de décider. Coup de foudre, T pour langage et parce qu'Hannibal reste Hannibal. Hannigram.


Hear my soul speak

 **Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel

 **Liens** : /u/2691499/DarkmoonSigel (profil), /s/10497291/1/Hear-My-Soul-Speak (Histoire)

 **NdT** : J'ai laissé le titre en anglais, puisque c'est une citation ^^. Enjoy !

* * *

Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service.

(Shakespeare, _La Tempête_ , 3.1)

Mais écoute ce que mon âme te déclare.

Dès le premier instant où je t'ai vue,

Mon cœur fut à tes pieds.

(Trad : Yves Bonnefoy).

oOo

Baltimore. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Baltimore, Maryland, parmi tous les lieux où il aurait pu se trouver ? Ah, ouais… il était là parce qu'Alana était belle, à peu près sa seule amie, et qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être ici pour elle.

'Ici', c'était une allée dans le quartier le plus riche de Baltimore, qui menait à une maison bien plus grande que tout ce que Will avait jamais possédé ou habité. Il essaya de ne pas déjà en vouloir à son propriétaire. Will lui serait présenté bien assez tôt. Apparemment, ce petit dîner était organisé par Hannibal Lecter, un ami de longue date d'Alana. Will était venu en tant que son invité ce soir-là, mais uniquement en ami. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Toujours honnête avec lui, Alana avait été très claire. C'était avant tout une tentative de rendre Will plus sociable, dans un environnement contrôlé, parce qu'il avait besoin d'amis qui se seraient pas canins. Il n'avait accepté que pour garder la seule amie humaine qu'il avait, bien qu'il n'eût pas l'intention de se sociabiliser plus qu'il ne le devrait. Will était certain de ne pas être invité de nouveau.

Will soupira en se forçant à quitter la sécurité relative de sa voiture. Il prit un moment pour passer un rouleau anti-peluches sur ses habits, plusieurs fois. Même s'il se fichait de faire une bonne impression, il respectait les propriétés des autres et savait que la plupart des gens n'appréciaient pas les poils d'animaux et les pellicules. À son grand soulagement, ce fut Alana qui ouvrit la lourde porte faite inutilement en bois exotique. Will ajouta 'merde prétentieuse' à l'idée qu'il se construisait du dessein d'Hannibal Lecter.

« Tu es en retard ! » le réprimanda Alana avec une grimace et un rire, les joues rouges et un verre presque vide dans la main, laissant penser Will qu'elle avait déjà bu plusieurs bières. « Tu as de la chance que j'ai averti Hannibal de ta tendance à arriver en retard.

« Hannibal ? » Will testa le nom de leur hôte à haute voix, fronçant le nez à sa consonance. Inhabituelle, étrangère, qui ne rentrait pas calmement dans sa palette. Will réalisa qu'il devait s'y être concentré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et prit conscience de son entourage avec un train de retard. La pièce dans laquelle il était possédait probablement un nom prétentieux mais Will n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait être. Il regarda autour de lui et décida de l'appeler un mausolée. C'était aussi excentrique que le Taj Mahal, mais la mort y avait suspendu son chapeau. L'air quitta les poumons de Will.

De nombreux crânes d'animaux décoratifs rendirent son regard à Will, peu impressionnés par son évaluation. La pièce était fraîche, et même la cheminée allumée ne pouvait la réchauffer, malgré tous ses efforts. Peut-être était-ce à cause du sol en carreaux de marbre à motifs, ou bien à cause du fait que le propriétaire de la maison était un tueur d'un certain calibre.

« Will, tu vas bien ? » La question inquiète ramena Will dans l'instant. Alana le regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Il fallut un moment à Will pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, que deux regards le fixaient et qu'aucun ne semblait accueillant.

Jack Crawford et Frederick Chilton le regardaient avec différents degrés d'intérêt et Will eut envie de courir et de se cacher. Il connaissait vaguement un des hommes, pour avoir eu un désaccord avec Crawford, il y avait longtemps, à propos de son musée absurde au nom ridicule. Depuis lors, l'agent harcelait Will pour qu'il vienne travailler avec lui, une offre que Will déclinait toujours. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le limier de l'agent.

L'autre, Will ne le connaissait que de réputation, et ce qu'il avait entendu dire de Chilton le fit jurer dans sa barbe. L'administrateur de l'Hôpital de Baltimore pour Criminels Aliénés n'était pas une personne à laquelle Will se sentait incliné à parler, surtout sachant l'intérêt de l'homme dans ses compétences et son état mental précaire.

Génial, juste putain de génial. Il était dans la maison d'un tueur en série, avec la femme dont il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, un agent du FBI obstiné auquel il ne faisait pas confiance, et un couillon incompétent et pompeux qui essaierait de l'interner si Will révélait la véritable nature de leur hôte.

« Je vais bien. Juste mal à la tête », bafouilla Will en secouant la tête tandis qu'il sortait le flacon d'aspirine qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de son manteau. Il se força à avaler à sec quelques pilules pour alléger l'inquiétude d'Alana.

« Tu as l'air un peu rouge », dit Alana en le tirant vers les autres avant qu'il ne puisse en faire une excuse pour se retirer.

« Le stress me donne chaud, » dit Will en plissant les yeux. Alana était assez sobre pour le voir, et elle grimaça de culpabilité.

« Je ne voulais pas te piéger… » murmura-t-elle en prenant son bras dans le sien pour l'aider à rester tranquille. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Hannibal m'invitait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aurait été impoli d'annuler, et Hannibal déteste l'impolitesse. »

« Oh, ouais, un tueur en série avec des manies, » songea Will pour lui-même alors qu'il absorbait plus de son entourage, comme hébété. Au départ, il espérait survivre à la soirée dans un aspect social, pas au sens littéral. Il prêta peu d'attention aux présentations inutiles, et Will eut le lourd sentiment que, plus il regardait autour de lui, plus ses chances de survie s'atténuaient.

De l'équipement médical antique exposé laissèrent entendre à Will qu'Hannibal exerçait la médecine. Le nombre de lames, sous une forme ou une autre, le confirma. Si Will était du genre à parier, il aurait misé beaucoup d'argent sur un chirurgien. Les livres dans la pièce étaient écrits en plusieurs langues un grand nombre d'entre portaient des titres français, même si Will en repéra certains en japonais et en ce qu'il supposa être du russe. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Hannibal soit aussi étranger.

Un schéma se formait tout autour de Will, qui se sentait emprisonné. Ce n'était pas une maison. C'était à la fois un piège et une tombe, et il était tombé droit dedans. Leur hôte était un psychopathe hautement intelligent, avec beaucoup d'expérience et une dose malsaine de sadisme.

Ils étaient tellement baisés.

En se perdant dans sa propre tête, alors que d'autres personnes faisaient de pénibles tentatives de conversations autour de lui, Will construisit désespérément un profil pour sa survie, la sienne sinon celle des autres. Ils étaient en danger et Will n'avait pas la moindre preuve pour les en convaincre. Même s'il essayait, Will ne pouvait imaginer une manière de le présenter qui ne le fasse pas paraitre fou. Il vivait et respirait des profils de tueurs, alors il devait découvrir qui était vraiment Hannibal Lecter, apprendre sa pathologie le plus vite possible.

Il écarta tous les meurtres résolus et Will ouvrit son esprit. En faisant de son esprit une seule salle gigantesque, Will jeta par-dessus ses épaules des dossiers alors qu'il éliminait des possibilités. Il laissa Alana s'occuper de la conversation, et Will ignora les questions et les répliques, prenant à peine la peine de répondre plus qu'un 'oui' ou 'non' alors qu'il scannait la pièce, cherchant désespérément n'importe quel indice.

Trop violent, trop prudent, pas assez violent, trop vieux et probablement mort, trop jeune, pas assez de meurtres… L'étagère mentale de Will devint rapidement vide, avec seulement quelques dossiers restants et Will ne voulait ouvrir aucun d'entre eux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour tout remettre en place, et l'estomac de Will toucha le fond.

Bordel de merde. Ils étaient tous morts. Will dut rire et tous les invites le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez que huit filles disparues sont drôles pour quelque raison, Mr. Graham ? » demanda Crawford en plissant les yeux devant l'homme qui se tenait les côtes comme si elles lui faisaient mal.

« Huit filles mortes. Elles ne sont pas disparues », souffla Will en luttant pour ne pas tourner hystérique devant des gens qui le mettraient dans une petite chambre capitonnée pour s'amuser. Pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. Ils étaient tous baisés.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. Putain de merde, il avait la chance du diable. Will se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça.

« Je crois avoir raté quelque chose d'important, » dit une voix inconnue s'élevant derrière Will, qui fut incapable de reconnaitre l'accent. Il déformait les mots de l'étranger dans quelque chose d'extraordinairement lyrique et doux en les faisant sonner comme une note pincée sur une corde plutôt que comme des mots parlés.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » dit Will avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, en se tournant pour faire face à l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Pour un tueur en série, il portait le costume le plus moche que Will avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, mais il avait un visage et une aura fascinants. Will essaya de se rappeler quand il avait pu voit des pommettes plus effilées, et échoua. Les yeux qui l'étudiaient étaient intéressants et intéressés, d'une couleur bordeaux rare.

« Vous devez être le fameux Will Graham qu'Alana a gardé pour elle tout ce temps. » Le monstre sourit légèrement, offrit sa main à Will qui la prit et frémit.

« C'est moi, » murmura Will en serrant les dents alors qu'il essayait de retrouver le contrôle. La peur faisait son chemin, cependant, la sueur l'inondait alors que tous les meurtres de l'Éventreur se rejouaient dans sa tête en une boucle sans fin. Sa propre nature, noire comme la nuit, cachée et ignorée trop longtemps, hurlait pour être libérée, les griffes d'une bête faites de fourrure, de ramure de cerf et de plumes noir d'encre creusant des sillons profonds dans leur prison de chair.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne semblez pas aller bien, » dit Hannibal en fixant Will, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'inquiétude par les autres. Mais Will pouvait voir la curiosité bouger toute la mécanique dans sa tête. Hannibal était un prédateur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il pouvait dire que quelque chose manquait en Will. Il comprit bien assez tôt, trop tôt ; il sut ce que Will était au fond de lui, ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque. Tout ce qu'il fallut, ce fut Will qui se mit devant Alana quand Hannibal s'avança vers eux.

« J'ai dû attraper quelque chose. Je vais faire mes excuses et mes adieux maintenant, et Alana pourra me ramener chez moi. » Will sourit faiblement. Aussi loin que ses plans de fuite aillent, ils étaient plutôt faibles, une idée fragile lancée et maintenue en place avec des mensonges et des prières vites dites.

« Alana a déjà eu plusieurs bières. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise si elle prenait le volant. Heureusement pour vous, j'étais un docteur avant d'être un psychiatre. » Hannibal rassura la pièce alors que Will essayait de ne pas devenir hystérique en pensant à sa chance de merde. Évidemment, il devait avoir raison et Hannibal devait être un docteur.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ou gâcher votre diner. » Will prit le chemin de la politesse, seulement pour rencontrer un maître de l'étiquette.

« Vous êtes mon invité, et en tant qu'hôte et docteur, votre confort ainsi que votre santé me sont importants. Je crois qu'Alana, Jack et Frederick seront compréhensifs si le dîner est un peu retardé, » dit Hannibal en donnant le _coup de grâce*_ au plan de fuite de Will.

« En fait… » commença Frederick en faisant sursauter Will qui avait honnêtement oublié qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce avec eux.

« Surtout s'ils veulent être invités à nouveau, » finit Hannibal pour Chilton.

« Je ne veux pas rendre qui que ce soit malade… » dit Will, en sachant déjà que c'était une faible tentative.

« Vous vous en assurerez en acceptant mon offre, » dit Hannibal d'un ton léger, mais c'était un avertissement. Will lit entre les lignes, hochant faiblement la tête pour voir ce salaud suffisant sourire devant sa réponse. Hannibal savait que Will n'en avait rien à foutre des deux autres, mais Alana était morte si Will n'allait pas dans le sens d'Hannibal, et là, Hannibal voulait que Will soit seul avec lui.

Quitter Alana et les autres pour s'enfoncer avec Hannibal dans sa maison… Des araignées, des mouches et des salons jaillissant dans son esprit… Passer par une salle à manger luxueuse bleu cobalt, par une cuisine tout aussi impressionnante, puis par des escaliers. Will apprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. D'abord, c'était un cannibale. Les organes pris aux victimes n'avaient pas été des trophées chirurgicaux, du moins pas dans le sens usuel. La cuisine en était une assez bonne preuve. Cette idée, couplée avec les odeurs délicieuses qui venaient du four, rendit Will nauséeux, la bile remontant dans sa gorge, mais pas pour la raison qu'on aurait pu attendre. Le monstre en lui ronronnait et voulait connaître le goût de cette viande rare.

Pas qu'il puisse avoir une chance de le découvrir. Hannibal allait le tuer, c'était évident, même s'il y avait un agent du FBI au rez-de-chaussée, et se débarrasser de son corps. Will allait certainement être emmené dans une chambre de meurtre, quelque part dans cette maison de marbre froid et d'art osseux. Hannibal servirait à ses invités toutes sortes de mensonges avec le dîner, et ils avaleraient le tout en pensant que le goût était celui de la vérité. Will disparaitrait sans laisser de trace, peu pleureraient son absence, et la vie continuerait.

« Pourrez-vous demander à Alana, à un certain moment, de veiller sur mes chiens ? » s'entendit demander Will, le son semblant atténué par la distance. Il était déjà retourné dans sa tête, avec un dossier dans la main, la pochette qui le renfermait humide et glissante d'écarlate qui trempait le papier épais et tâchait ses mains.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demanda Hannibal. Will trouva le visage de l'homme fascinant à regarder, pour tout le bien que ça lui faisait. La moindre expression s'y jouait comme des ondulations dans un lac, comme un monstre caché sous l'eau changerait de masque pour convenir à l'expression attendue à la surface.

« Non, ne… juste, non. Nous savons tous les deux ce que vous avez prévu, » soupira Will. Il n'avait plus la patience de gérer un tel spectacle.

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? » Hannibal leva un sourcil presque inexistant. Will eut envie de frapper ce connard suffisant à la gorge. A la place, Will se força à regarder Hannibal et vit quelque chose qu'il avait manqué.

« Oh… vous ne pouvez pas l'admettre. » Will cligna des yeux, la compréhension le faisait s'arrêter. « Vous êtes trop habitué à vous cacher, même si c'est clairement visible. »

« Je pense que vous vous méprenez… » commença Hannibal seulement pour être coupé.

« Ne me mentez pas. Je préfère le péché de l'omission à la tromperie pure et simple, alors, s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, » répliqua sèchement Will avant de se forcer à prendre une grande respiration calme. « Je vous vois. Je vois ce que vous êtes. »

« Et que suis-je ? Dites-moi comment vous me voyez, » dit Hannibal, ce qui ne fit que s'étoffer le profil dans la tête de Will qui ajouta 'narcissique' à la liste.

« Le serpent qui ondule dans la maison. Un tueur qui transforme des porcs en art avec une élégance et une grâce sans égales, » admit Will, presque mélancolique. Si ce devaient être ses derniers mots, autant être honnête. Il ferma les yeux et attendit sa fin. Quid pro quo, un prêté pour un rendu. Sa mort pour la vie d'Alana. « Je vous nomme, démon. Vous êtes l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Rien ne vint. Will ne rencontra que la tranquillité de la pièce, au lieu de la morsure d'une lame dans son ventre ou de la pression de doigts autour de son cou. Risquant un regard, Will jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses cils pour voir Hannibal le fixer, les yeux incompréhensifs et de cette étrange teinte sombre.

« Vous allez dire vous-même à Alana de s'occuper de vos chiens, » dit Hannibal après un long moment, plein de tension mais sans violence. Will s'agita, mal à l'aise, sous ce regard profond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » Will lécha ses lèvres, et regretta immédiatement ce geste en voyant les yeux suivre le mouvement de sa langue qui humidifiait sa bouche. L'attention portée à ce détail était presque obscène.

« Parce que vous allez vous sentir mal après le diner. J'ai beaucoup de chambres d'invités et je vous offrirai la possibilité d'en profiter. Vous accepterez tout en refusant les offres des autres de vous reconduire chez vous. Vous dormirez ici ce soir et vous prendrez votre petit-déjeuner avec moi demain matin, » dit doucement Hannibal, le calme de ses mots les rendant encore plus imposants. C'était un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de crier pour être entendu ou obéi. Il pouvait tuer d'un signe de la tête et conquérir avec un mot.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pas vraiment. Peut-être que je devrais la reformuler. » Will essaya de rediriger cet intérêt, cette terrible attention sur lui. « Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? »

« J'aimerais vous parler plus en longueur, en privé, sans distractions, » dit Hannibal avec facilité, un fin sourire levant les coins de ses lèvres, coupant en Will plus profondément que l'aurait pu faire un couteau. Ce monstre avait d'autres plans pour lui. Des plans grands et terribles, qui faisaient trembler Will, et pas que de peur.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet que vous pouvez remonter puis reposer pour voir comment il fonctionne. Je ne suis pas ici pour votre divertissement », siffla Will. Il était aussi un prédateur, dans son propre genre, alors il claqua des dents lorsque le tueur se rapprocha de lui, dans l'espoir de le faire reculer et de retrouver de l'espace. Ça ne marcha pas, Hannibal était trop près, trop présent au goût de Will.

« Et pourtant, mon cher William, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous demanderai. Vous allez manger ma nourriture, boire mon vin, et dormir dans mon lit, » murmura Hannibal qui se pencha dans l'espace personnel de Will en inspirant profondément. Une main large trouva la courbe des hanches de Will, tandis que l'autre s'enfouit dans les boucles sombres, en maintenant la tête de Will et en l'immobilisant alors qu'il sentait l'empathe. Will se demanda ce qu'un monstre pouvait sentir dans un autre.

« Je ne vous trouve pas si intéressant que ça. »

« Ça viendra. »

* * *

 _Italique*_ : en français dans le texte.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;-) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez le temps et l'envie !


End file.
